Aphelion
by Cheikisha
Summary: When a man from Weyland-Yutani offers freedom in exchange for working on a space station known as Aphelion, Lynn, a criminal in prison, thinks her fortunes have turned for the better. But what she never knew was what is on Aphelion is worse than any sentence.
1. Deal

Lynn awoke at the sound of a shrilling alarm. Who designed this as a wake up call, anyway? She rubbed her eyes and groaned. How did she get on this godforsaken station again? Oh yea, she chose this hellhole.

 _Lynn was escorted into a large room alongside with many other inmates. She was confused; in her three years here, a "meeting" never occurred before, so why now? She worked, she ate, she slept, and the cycle repeated. Nothing ever happened. Nothing ever changed._

 _Four guards were separating them into two lines: males and females. It seemed she was not the only one confused as to what was happening, chatter was growing increasingly louder as more inmates were brought in. A loud bang was heard as the last inmate walked in and the doors were slammed shut._

 _The chatter immediately silenced as a man walked to the center of the room. He wore a suit with a "Weyland-Yutani" name tag clipped on his right breast. Lynn had heard of the Weyland company before, who hadn't? They were a prominent company in the terraforming market. Building Better Worlds. Why would a terraforming businessman visit a high security prison? On Earth, no less!_

 _All eyes were on him as he coughed into his hand. "Greetings. You may call me Walker. I am sure many of you are wondering why I am here, but what if I said I could shorten your sentence for a little of your time?"_

 _Silence was the only answer to his question._

 _Walker chuckled, "tough crowd we have here. As I am aware, every single person that was escorted into this room has a sentence of a minimum of 15 years to a maximum of a life term. With the permission of your higher ups, Weyland-Yutani is willing to make a deal. You see, we have a space station that needs some working on. And I've been told the living quarters here are quite crowded. Work for us. We ask for five years. Then..."_

 _Walker paused for emphasis, "you're free. Completely free. A second chance. You have one day to think about this, and one day only. If you agree, you will each be assigned a specific job and be trained for that job. I will see you all at this time again tomorrow, choose carefully and good day."_

 _The guards immediately started directing the inmates back out of the room. No one protested; they were simply dumbfounded. Lynn could not believe what she just heard. It was true the prison was over crowded, but was something like this even legal? Law wasn't her forte, but she was positive this was something being done behind closed doors. Why would Weyland-Yutani be interested in hiring criminals? Didn't they have enough personnel to work on whatever stations they made? She was just so confused._

 _Lynn lay in her cot and thought her current situation over. She had been given a twenty year sentence. She had seventeen more years to go. She was not interested in any space affairs, and much preferred to stay on Earth, but the offer of being free in just five years was too appealing. She was only 27 years old! Half her life would be gone in the next seventeen years! This "deal" Weyland-Yutani offered could be described as shady at best. If it was too good to be true, well it probably was just that._

 _Lynn groaned. Every fiber in her being screamed at her to reject the offer. There HAD to be a catch to this. But what if there wasn't? Maybe she was just paranoid. As sleep took over, Lynn made her final decision. She would take the risk. She wanted her freedom more than anything else, and she was willing to do anything to get it._

 _As expected, she was escorted into the same room the very next day. And true to his word, Walker was there waiting as well. Lynn looked around; there was maybe, 300, no, 400 other inmates? Walker interrupted her train of thought._

 _"Well, let's get to this. I am a busy man and I have no time to waste. If you wish to decline my offer, please raise your hand and you will be escorted out of the room."_

 _Not a single hand rose._

 _Walker's face split with a grin._

 _"Glad to see you all made the right choice."_

 _Lynn hoped she did. God, she hoped she made the right decision._

 ** _Author's Note ~~_**

 ** _Heyo! This is my first serious fanfiction. I usually enjoy writing one shot little crack fiction (hence chapters will probably be short, sorry!), but this idea has been in my mind for some time, so why not._**

 ** _What to expect in this story...well, I am a HUGE alien fan. I own the comics, the video games, all of the movies, action figures, I even have an alien tattoo, ha! It is for that reason, I will try my hardest to stick to canon material. With that being said, I don't see the aliens as being dumb beasts. So yes, I will portray the alien as being intelligent. No, I will not make the alien empathetic. I see a lot of alien stories do that, and while it is completely alright and I feel any writer can do whatever the hell they want with his or her story, I don't feel the alien would be an empathetic creature. Morals and empathy are something we learn via our experiences, we aren't born with it. And if the alien was born coming out of a human's chest, with other humans trying to kill it, what would you expect the alien to learn about humans? They're hosts, a food source, and an enemy. Not exactly empathy worthy in the alien's "eyes". Yes, Lynn will eventually come face to face with one. No, that doesn't mean I will make her hook up with an alien. So if you're looking for alien smut, I'm sorry this won't be it. I feel like I should get that out of the way to not mislead or disappoint anyone._**

 ** _With that out of the way, I would like reviews since this is my first fanfiction story. If it's positive, great. If it's negative, tell me why. Don't just say "your idea sucks cuz yea". Tell me WHY and WHAT you don't like. I love to read, but I am not a writer. I'm sure I have flaws. I will try and update as quick as I can, but I have a very busy schedule. I already have a basic outline of how this story will begin and end so hopefully, updates won't be atrociously late._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Another Prison

_Lynn and the other inmates were directed out of the room and outside of the prison. She counted 12 shuttle buses waiting. Walker certainly was expecting not many to refuse the deal._

 _"Hurry, hurry, onto to the shuttle. We have a six hour drive ahead of us, and no time to spare. I'm sure you're all excited as I am to reach our destination", exclaimed Walker in mock glee. "Now it goes without saying that all 437 of you are, once you step on that shuttle, property of Weyland-Yutani. This is your last chance to turn back."_

 _Property? Lynn did not like how that sounded, not at all. Had Weyland-Yutani bought them? She had assumed the prison higher ups simply handed over some of the inmates to relieve the crowding issue, but the way Walker was talking...it seemed like they were all purchased, like cattle. But cattle for what?_

 _Lynn once again felt the urge to turn away and just deal with her remaining seventeen years. No. She wouldn't. She wanted freedom, needed freedom. She had spent three years already, and she mentally could not cope with another seventeen. The boredom alone would eat her alive. So against her better judgement, she stepped onto the shuttle and plopped down in the nearest seat. Another female sat beside her._

 _An hour went by, and the silence was deafening. Attempting to make small talk to pass the time, Lynn turned to her female companion._

 _"So, uh...what are you in for?"_

 _The other female just gave her a blank stare before letting out a gruff._

 _Lynn nodded her head, "Yea...yea, me too", and turned to look out the window. She supposed she could use a nap._

 _..._

 _Lynn awoke to the sound of brakes. She stretched her neck and tried to see where they had stopped, but couldn't see anything. The shuttle doors opened and Walker stepped in._

 _"Welcome! We have arrived. Please exit in a neat and orderly manner." With that, he hopped off the shuttle._

 _The inmates simply looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit outside._

 _Lynn was mildly surprised when she walked out and saw nothing went amiss in the other shuttles. It didn't look like Walker had any sort of weapon on him, and this was the perfect chance to take a shuttle and get the hell out. She briefly entertained this thought before looking around and noticing the shuttles had stopped in front of a huge, grey, and windowless building. Lynn scoffed to herself, she traded one prison for another._

 _Six men exited the building and Walker ran up to greet them. Walker then yelled out, "Ok everybody! You can all hear me right? Great! Good! Align yourselves in six lines and you will be handed a number! Don't lose it, it will determine which compartment you will be in!"_

 _Walker waited until the inmates shuffled around into roughly six equal lines. He then pointed towards the other six men to hand out little slips with numbers on them. Lynn was handed the number "063"._

 _"Does everybody have a number? Excellent. Numbers 1 through 72 will follow Stevenson here," Walker gestured to a stout brown haired man, "into the building."_

 _Stevenson immediately started walking towards the building. Lynn heard Walker's voice drown out as she stepped inside, "And numbers 73 through 144 will follow.."_

 _Stevenson said nothing as he walked through the halls, but this was fine. It gave Lynn a chance to observe her surroundings. Well, observe wasn't really the correct word for it. There wasn't anything of notice. A few rooms could be seen. She sighed and kept on walking until she bumped into the inmate in front of her, who glared at her and kindly told her to "watch where you're fucking walking". She had been so distracted, she didn't even notice Stevenson had stopped in front of a large compartment._

 _Stevenson was a soft spoken man, unlike Walker who seemed enthusiastic about every word that came out of his mouth._

 _"Ah hello, you may call me Stevenson...and I will be your guardian for these six weeks that you will spend in this building..."_

 _"Six weeks?! What the fuck for! I thought we were going to some damn space station, where the hell are we?" a male inmate shouted out. Lynn had been wondering the same thing, but didn't have the gall to interrupt. A few other inmates nodded in agreement and waited for Stevenson's reply._

 _Stevenson seemed to think it over before replying, "well you don't think you can go to space without learning a few things, do you?"_

 _..._

 _And the six weeks flew by. Lynn and the other inmates were weighed, scanned, measured, chipped for "safety", and God knows how many other tests. Within a week, they had been given garments with numbers on them. The same numbers they had been given when they first arrived. Names were useless._

 _Each inmate was evaluated to see which job in the station - which Stevenson referred to as Aphelion - they would be most suitable for. Lynn had been handed "Nuclear" and for five weeks she learned everything about the core of Aphelion. It was a simple, yet dangerous task. All she had to do was make sure the core did not overheat._

 _It wasn't any different than before. She slept, she ate, and she worked. Perhaps her earlier paranoia was for nothing._

 ** _Author's Note ~~_**

 ** _Heyo again! I decided to update another chapter and get the backstory done and over with. I will eventually get into why Lynn was sentenced to such a harsh term, but when the time comes. Once again, reviews are welcome, positive or not. I have a fairly good idea how this will end, but suggestions are welcome too._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Aphelion

The alarm shut off as quickly as it came. Lynn sat up and waited for the door in front of her to open. Their sleeping quarters were small and compact, just big enough to fit a person. 60 of them lined the wall, 12 across and 5 high. She was thankful her little room was on the ground as she was no fan of heights.

To prevent inmates from wandering around the complex at night, the doors to their quarters were automated. They opened once at 22:00 for resting hours and opened again at 6:00 for waking hours. Lynn had first thought this to be quite silly. Even if an inmate did somehow open the door to get out of the nuclear complex, where would he go? The station was in the middle of space for Christ's sakes! But she dealt with it. After all, every person in here was dangerous, including herself.

She crawled out of her quarters into an adjacent room to get washed and dressed. Females went to the right and males to the left. At least Weyland Yutani had the decency to separate their showers. She wringed out her hair and went over to a locker with "063" on the top. She tossed in her white sleeping garments and pulled out a bright orange jumpsuit. "063" was stenciled on the left breast. It looked no different than her prison attire back on Earth.

Life was easy on Aphelion.

She had expected it to be a station so decrepit and rundown, Weyland Yutani was forced to go to criminals to get it back up and working, but the complete opposite proved to be true. Lynn did not have much experience with space stations, but judging from what she saw in the nuclear complex, the station was in top condition.

Perhaps the station was not so new in other areas? She couldn't be sure, since she had yet to see any other area of Aphelion other than the one she was currently in. She had been put to sleep after her training was complete in Earth and when she woke, she had found herself already on Aphelion in the same sleeping quarters she slept in now.

Weyland Yutani obviously did not want her or the other inmates to know anything more about Aphelion other than what was necessary. She briefly wondered what happened to the others. There was 58 inmates in total, including herself, at the nuclear complex. Were the other 379 in different complexes? She didn't know how big Aphelion was, but if the nuclear complex was anything to judge by, the station had to be huge.

She didn't put too much stock into this thought. She had been on Aphelion for two months now without incident, and if she and the other 57 inmates were fine, the other 379 were most likely fine as well.

...

Lynn sighed as she wrote down the pressure readings on the chart in her hand. Everything was within standards. As usual. Her stomach grumbled. When was lunch again? She peered over to her supervisor. He was a stout angry looking man who the other inmates jokingly referred to "the warden of the core". Mealtime occurred three times a day, but there was no way to tell time around here. Not a clock was in sight. She considered asking the warden - whos actual name was Murphy - but she knew he would just yell and gripe about the "rules" of Aphelion.

Lynn rolled her eyes. Her first day here, Murphy had been very clear about rules.

 _"Firstly, you will not ask any questions. Strange things might happen, and it isn't in your place to know why."_

 _"Secondly, and this one should be without saying, you will not touch me or each other."_

 _"Lastly, you may not, and will not, leave this complex under any circumstance. And there is no reason to either. This complex is self sustainable with sleeping quarters, a food storage, and anything else you will need. There is only one exit," Murphy paused and pointed at a large door at the front, "and I'm the only one that can open it. Follow me and my rules, and your five years on Aphelion will be short and sweet." He pulled a gun from his holster and brandished it about as if to threaten them._

As if any one of them were afraid of a gun. The only reason her and the other inmates followed Murphy at all was because the promise of freedom was better than the thought of killing some self important dickweed with a gun.

...

Murphy aside, her fellow inmates were actually quite agreeable.

Lynn had even made a "friend" during her two months here.

She had been poking at some slop on her plate when she saw a man with the number "376" sit across from her. She continued to poke around at her food trying to ignore his presence, but she could feel his stare boring into her skull.

She threw down her fork, "Can I help you? Or do you want to continue staring?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth mid chew, "I'm fine with staring."

...

And this had continued for days, him trying to make small talk during meal times and her blatantly ignoring him.

"You don't have to be a bitch you know. I mean, we're here for five years, we might as well get to know each other."

Lynn breathed in deeply, willing herself not to lose her composure, "I have no interest in getting to know you."

He was unfazed by her snarky behavior, "Why not? You might like me, I'm quite the charmer with the ladies."

She looked at him dumbfounded, "I somehow doubt that, you aren't all that attractive."

To this, he was silent before replying, "You've got a mouth on you, 063. Might be a dangerous quality around here for such a young lady..."

Lynn narrowed her eyes. He had clearly meant it as a threat, but she was having none of it. "Well, I'm sure I can take care of myself, I appreciate your concern though." She nodded her head in mock appreciation.

He only laughed, "Oh really! Well what are you in for little tiger?"

She mumbled, "Murder" beneath her breath. This wasn't completely true, but she thought it would be enough to make him go away, or at the very least, stop talking.

Instead he did none of those things. He became suddenly serious, "How'd you do it?"

She was bewildered. "Wh...what?"

"How'd you kill them?"

Was he serious? "Why does that even matter! I just did!"

He then became extremely excited and exploded into a long winded - and graphic - explanation of how he raped, killed, and butchered seven women. He looked to her, as if expecting some sort of praise, to which Lynn just gawked at him.

...

Despite their initial encounter, she had grown accustomed to 376 and their chats at meal time. She learned his name - Jeffrey - and that when he got out of Aphelion, he wanted to turn away from life of crime and become a teacher. To this, she said nothing and only raised a brow. Considering how excited he was to tell her about his previous murders, she doubted he was in any state to return to normal civilization. But it made her think about her own life. What was she to do after five years? If Weyland Yutani kept their word, she would be free to do as she pleased. She had never given any thought to her future. She had only cared about the present. She had only thought of herself and what helped her in the now, not in the after.

These two months on Aphelion had eased Lynn's mind. She was at peace and no longer stayed awake at night waiting for something dreadful to happen.

And it stayed this way. That is, until 376 went missing.

 **Author's Note ~~**

 **Heyo again! Sorry this is somewhat late, I've been busy getting ready for classes. Ordering my textbooks and all that fun stuff...my birthday also passed! So there's that too!**

 **Wanted to give a thanks to Ratboy. I took your reviews into consideration when writing this chapter! I had initially planned to spill the beans on why Lynn was in prison in the first place but I read your review and thought it over and decided against it. Yes, the first two chapters are fast because to me, HOW she got on Aphelion is not so important as to what is happening on Aphelion that will become apparent in later chapters. I don't want to give out any spoilers, but...Weyland Yutani definitely has a use for each and every single inmate so there was no "failing" the training. During the training, yes, Lynn saw the other inmates (imagine her training like bootcamp!), but when she got on Aphelion, she can only see and talk to the inmates that got put in the nuclear complex with her. The groups of inmates are completely isolated from each other on Aphelion.**

 **As for the name Aphelion, I decided to name the space station this after listening to "Aphelion by Scandroid". Love that song.**

 **Well...I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will probably have the fourth up soon. Shizz is definitely going to be happening very soon.**


	4. The Fate of 376

Lynn had noticed her new friend 376 went missing the day it happened, or well she did not specifically see him disappear, but she clearly remembered seeing him before she went to rest, and when she awoke the next day, he was just simply gone. She chalked it up to her drowsiness that she must have missed him heading to get dressed and waited for him at breakfast.

He never showed up.

If any of the others noticed he was missing, none of them said anything. Lynn started to choke on her biscuit suddenly hit with the realization that the idiot must of gotten sick of Aphelion and hatched some misshapen escape plan. She couldn't help her laughter. Why wouldn't he tell her he was planning on escaping? He never seemed to hold back anything before. More importantly, how had he managed to open the door out of here? Or maybe he didn't?

Lynn looked around. He was clearly too big to squeeze through any of the vents. She _might_ be small enough to fit in one, albeit it'd be a tight fit. Even if he did manage to find one big enough, did the vents in the complex even lead to another section of Aphelion? She never bothered to try.

Lynn was impressed. 376 must be more clever than what she had originally pegged him for.

...

Two days had passed since 376 went missing.

Lynn was still convinced he had somehow escaped, but she was starting to worry. Murphy didn't seem to notice - or even care - that one of them went missing. She would imagine an inmate suddenly gone would warrant some kind of search, but Murphy didn't say anything about it. She glanced at her arm. Every inmate had been chipped. She didn't know how Weyland-Yutani kept track of all of them, but she assumed it had something to do with the chips. Perhaps some sort of alarm went off when one of them went somewhere they weren't supposed to. In that case...376 was still in the nuclear complex somewhere. That would make sense why Murphy seemed not to worry or maybe even unknowing of the situation. 376 was probably stuck in a vent, or worse, hurt himself on the numerous equipment in the complex. She bit her lip and thought about it. She didn't want to rat 376 out if his plan was escaping, but if her assumption was true, and he _was_ hurt or stuck somewhere, he'd thank her later.

Lynn sighed and walked into a corridor that led down to Murphy's office. He spent most of his time in there, only coming out to periodically check on the inmates and inform them for meal times or get to rest. She tapped on the door twice and waited for it to open.

For 376's safety, she would have to break rule 1 of Aphelion - never ask questions.

The door slid open to reveal Murphy's sneering face at his computer, "and what do you want?"

Lynn sneered right back, "well if you haven't noticed, _Sir_ , one of us, more specifically, 376, is missing. I think he might be stuck somewhere, isn't it _your_ job to keep track of us?"

Murphy narrowed his eyes at her clear disrespect, "there isn't an inmate in my complex with the number 376. There were 57 of you that came and 57 are still here. Do not ask me a question again."

He paused and grinned, "do you feel ill, Ms. 063? Sometimes the loneliness of space does cause the mind to wander...do you want to be escorted into the medical bay?"

Lynn was taken aback completely by surprise. She wasn't expecting that and couldn't even answer with an intelligible response, "uh...no...I'll just...", and turned to walk away.

She could barely hear Murphy say "good choice" as she walked back down the corridor.

...

Two weeks had passed since 376's disappearance.

Lynn stuck her fork into some baked beans. There was no way 376 was just a figment of her imagination. She _did not_ dream him up. She _was not_ going crazy. _Something_ had happened to him and Murphy was in on it.

Right?

She thought back to Murphy's words, "do you want to be escorted into the medical bay?". She couldn't place why, but she felt it was a threat to her wellbeing. And because of her stupidity, whatever happened to 376 was likely going to happen to her next. She mentally berated herself, how could she have been so _stupid_ , so _idiotic_ , so _careless_ , to make a wrong move here on Aphelion? She _knew_ something was off about Aphelion in the first place, so why would she put herself in a situation where it may happen to her now? She didn't give a shit what happened to 376 anymore as long as it didn't happen to her!

Her thoughts were interrupted as a screaming inmate, 078, ran into the small cafeteria.

"Something, something is in here! We have to get out! Oh my god, it just _bit_ him! IT GRABBED HIM AND BIT HIM. I SAW IT, I SAW HIS HEAD EXPLODE."

The other inmates were too confused to move and just stared at him as his screaming grew louder and more frantic, "AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME? THERE'S SOMETHING ON THIS SH-"

Blood gurgled from his mouth as a blade burst from his abdomen. A tall black creature loomed over him and dug its talons into the inmate's shoulders. With a sharp pull, 078's body split in two, blood and gore pouring unto the ground.

No one moved. Lynn just stared at the creature, mouth agape, trying to wrap her mind over what happened.

The creature bent down and let out a slow hiss, gore covering its oblong shaped head.

This seemed to break the trance as chairs and tables were flipped over in a chaotic attempt to get away from whatever that thing was. Lynn saw it pounce on another inmate and saw the opportunity to get by it and escape. She bolted towards the exit and as she ran past the creature, it lifted its great head and turned to her. It lunged forward to grab her. She screamed as she felt its talons rake her back, but pushed forward out of the way of its grip.

The creature simply turned away and just grabbed the next inmate.

Once she was out of immediate harm, she observed her surroundings. The creature was likely busy with whoever unlucky enough to stay in the cafeteria. This would give her some time. Some inmates were pounding on the door out of the complex yelling for anyone to let them out. Some had chosen to hide in the locker room. Where the others went, she did not know nor care. She racked her mind.

Murphy.

She needed Murphy to open that door out of here.

With that in mind, she ran towards his office, ignoring the sting of her back.

 **Author's Note ~~**

 **I'm so sorry this is so late! I know you don't want to hear my excuses but I am an idiot for having a fulltime job as I am a fulltime student. And my major is math, so it's not exactly easy classes either . . I have no free time...at all anymore. This chapter is a little rushed because I only had two hours to write this because at the time I am publishing this, I am also getting ready to go to work. Two hours seem like a lot, but I was, to be honest, fairly stumped how to introduce the alien. I know exactly how I want the story to go and end, but the mid points are a little difficult. Maybe later when I finish, I'll rewrite some chapters. Eh I don't know. ANYWAY READ AND ANSWER THIS NEXT QUESTION. Ok, so since the alien is introduced, I was wondering who would want me to do a Lynn AND Alien POV so the reader could see what the alien is doing on Aphelion as well as what Lynn is doing. I will try to make it as "not human-like" as I possibly can, but as you know, I am a human so I might fail horribly at it. If I do fail horribly at it, let me know, I will just scrap the alien POVs and keep it strictly Lynn. This is MY story but the readers' opinions also matter. But you have to let me know. I can see by my little traffic graph here that at least 70 people have read up to chapter 3. So if you're getting to chapter 4 and plan on continuing, post a review and let me know. It can be a guest account or a FF account, I don't care. If the majority want just Lynn, I will do that. If the majority want Lynn and alien, I will do that. Might not update for a bit to let the opinions come in.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Creature

Lynn practically body slammed into the office door. Ignoring the wound on her back, she pounded at the door.

"Murphy you hear me motherfucker! Open this goddamn door! There's a...a _thing_ on this station, we need to get out and get help and..."

The door slid open to reveal Murphy staring at his computer. Lynn took a step forward to continue screaming at him, but stopped when she saw his face. It was unsettling; his face held no emotion, seemingly uncaring of the danger he was in.

"They said it wasn't supposed to get out...it was secure...nothing would get out..."

Lynn took a few tentative steps to his desk, seeing a rather sturdy round paperweight and hiding it behind her back.

"Hey look, I don't know what you're talking about but I just need you to open the door out of here. We're in danger and we need to get out, like _now_."

Murphy glanced up as if just noticing she was standing in front of him, "We are completely safe in here Ms. 063. Please just return to wor..."

Lynn cut him off, her temper rising, "No, I don't think you _fucking understand what's going on_!"

"Don't you remember the rules? None of us are leaving..."

" _OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR_."

"INCLUDING YOU."

Murphy leaped from his chair to grab her shoulders at which Lynn brought the paperweight down on his nose, instantly breaking the bone. He turned away, his hands cupping his face in a pitiful attempt to stop the blood gushing out. Lynn gave no hesitation in bringing the weight down on his head with a resounding _thwack_. Murphy's knees buckled at the force of the blow. She brought the weight down again. And again. And again. Until he was lying, motionless, in a small puddle of his own blood pooling onto the ground.

Lynn's chest heaved as she dropped the weight and bent down to see if he had any signs of life still in him. She didn't want to kill him, she needed him for the time being. She put two fingers against his neck and groaned. No pulse.

She felt her temper rise again as she gave a few kicks to Murphy's now lifeless body.

"Well shit, isn't this lovely! Why do you have to be so _useless_!"

She gave another kick, before glancing around the office and realizing the door was still wide open. She fumbled over to Murphy's desk and frantically pounded at any key she saw. She absolutely did not want that creature to just mosey on in.

She let out a small laugh as she found a very convenient red button and the door slid shut. The real question was, how was she going to open the door out of the complex? Some sort of I.D...a key card...

She kneeled down to go through Murphy's trousers. Nothing in there, but that was to be expected. It would have been too easy for an inmate to just steal a key card and break out.

"You wouldn't know where I would find such a thing would you Murphy..."

Lynn attempted to stand up, but the pain in her back reminded her of her previous encounter. It wouldn't hurt to try and find some bandages too while she was at it. She slowly hunched over and started pulling out the desk drawers, flipping them over to see if any of the contents inside proved useful. She fingered through some papers and found a small key. It obviously wasn't used for the complex door out, but what for?

She noticed a locker. She gave a silent prayer as she messed with the lock. Oh thank god. She pulled out a blank card with some sort of bar code on the back, she didn't know if it would work but it was the best thing she found in that damn office.

She leaned over the keys to open the door again, but something on Murphy's computer caught her eye.

 _Subject XX121 has escaped. Please exercise extreme caution and report any unusual occurrences. Subject is extremely hostile. Under no circumstance will it be harmed_ _or..._

Lynn's head shot up as she heard a growl on the other side of the door.

It was the creature.

She edged against the wall, careful to not make any noise. _Please leave. Oh just leave, you ugly son of a..._

 _Thud._

She gasped and clasped her hands around her mouth as a dent formed in the door. It _knew_ she was in here.

Another thud and another dent in the door.

Lynn closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, sure the door wouldn't hold out much longer.

But fortune was in her favor as she heard it shriek and run off down the corridor, no doubt finding an easier victim.

Lynn gave a relieved sigh and collapsed onto the floor before exhaustion took over.

...

Lynn groggily opened her eyes and scrambled to her feet at the sight of blood. She then remembered the past events; the creature, Murphy, finding a way out of here...she patted her pockets to make sure the card she found was still in there. When had she fallen asleep? How long was she asleep for? Was the creature still out there?

Well, only one way to find out. She opened the door and peered around the corner. Seemed clear, although eerily silent. She pressed herself against the corridor and edged forward. She entered the main area of the complex and looked around. Nobody around. Nobody living that was. She saw a few dead bodies littered across, some dismembered beyond all recognition.

She screamed as she felt a hand grab her ankle.

"Please...please help me."

Lynn heard a shriek down a separate corridor and stomped down on the hand.

"Get off of me! You're going to get us both killed!"

She kicked off the other inmate and ran to hide behind a piece of machinery. Not long after, she saw the creature sprint into view and go over to the inmate she had just kicked off of her. The man was sobbing, pleading with the monster to spare him, as if it could understand anything he said. The creature hissed and bent down to grab his head. It seemed to stare at the man for a short while before opening its mouth and shooting forth a second smaller mouth, instantly going through the man's head, killing him.

The creature hissed as it stood up and inspected the other bodies for signs of life. Lynn peeked over the machinery and used the chance to observe the beast. It was extremely tall, easily reaching over 7 feet. Its body dark and lithe, seemingly covered with a hard exoskeleton with four tube-like structures protruding from its back. Everything about it screamed deadly, from the razor sharp talons to the blade of its tail.

She squinted to get a closer look at the creatures most noticeable feature - its enormous head. She couldn't see any eyes or ears or nose and wondered if it could see. Or did it rely on hearing? Not that she was willing to test either theory. Was this the subject she had read about on Murphy's computer?

She watched as the creature went over to the main complex door and threw its body against it becoming increasingly agitated as it struck again and again, but making no progress. Apparently this thing wanted to get out as much as she did.

It gave a final growl and bounded off down a separate corridor. Lynn waited until she could no longer hear it and ran towards the door, pulling out the blank card.

"Ahh...", she found a slot where a card would fit and stared blankly at the panel of the door in front of her.

 _Fingerprints Please._

"You've got to be shitting me."

 **Author's Note ~~**

 **Woo! Finally got chapter 5 up. I had surgery on my foot and can't do anything for the time being so figured I'd write something. Thanks so much for those that reviewed, followed, read, whatever! It's refreshing to see some people enjoy what I pop out of my head. I decided not to do an alien POV. I'd probably butcher it up, so I'll let a more experienced writer tackle that haha. So let's just suppose he's just doing alien stuff on the station. I always imagined the aliens to be curious creatures.**

 **McJohn - oh man, I should've! I was so stumped how to even introduce the alien, and I just threw him in there and went with it. He came in like a wrecking ball for sure. Tall, Dark, and Gruesome, I like it haha. Glad you like it so far!**

 **Ratboy - Your review has been noted xD. Although I couldn't help but giggle at the Jaws reference. Literally the first thing I thought of was "POV Shark - and then I ATE YOUR MOM and swam away like the boss shark I am". Glad you enjoy it so far :).**

 **Xahraxs - Thank you!**

 **Anon - I can assure you there will be no alien freaky deeky or hybrids. I can't say with 100% certainty it will stick to lore because I either forget something that occurred in the comics, or a new fact about the aliens happened in the comics/novels that I haven't read yet, or whatever the case may be. But I will certainly try to make them as scary and predatory and vicious as the lore makes them to be. Glad you have enjoyed it so far though!**


	6. Nice to Meet You!

Lynn placed her hand on the door and groaned. Get Murphy's fingerprints? What, was she going to have to drag his damn body through the corridors and hope to all that is mighty that the creature was deaf? She stepped back and glanced down the corridor the creature had ran off to. No sign of it there. But she supposed she would hear the thing running after her when it found her. She took little comfort in that.

She turned around to look at the gruesome spectacle in front of her. She was fairly sure whatever that creature was, it was the subject in question she saw on Murphy's computer. If that thing wasn't the definition of hostile, she didn't know what was.

Lynn edged her way back to Murphy's office and turned to enter but found herself staring into the barrel of a gun.

She stifled a scream as a male voice rang out, "Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing walking up on someone like that!"

She regained her composure, "Put the damn gun down. Gonna poke my eye out with that thing."

"No, I was gonna _shoot_ your eye out. There's a difference."

She rolled her eyes, "Ok whatever. Where'd you get that anyway?"

He brought the pistol away from her and waved it towards Murphy's dead body, "Found it on the warden here. Man, someone fucked him up real good!"

Lynn mentally berated herself. In her haste to get out, she had forgotten all about the pistol Murphy carried on him.

"So uh I've been looking but this gun was the only thing I found in here. This office was trashed. I haven't checked but maybe someone had the same idea and already opened the way out..."

She interrupted him, "No. I was here earlier. I found this card", she pulled out the blank card from her pocket, "but the door needs his fingerprints as well."

"Wait. You did this?"

"Did what?"

"You murdered the warden?"

She paused before shaking her head, "No, no! Bastard was already dead. I just found this card, forgot about that gun though," she nodded towards the pistol in his hand.

He didn't look as if he entirely believed her, but dropped the subject. He stepped forward and stepped on Murphy's upper arm, bent low poised to shoot at Murphy's elbow.

"What do you think you're doing!"

He looked back at her, incredulous, "What do you think I'm doing, you said we needed fingerprints, gonna shoot this son of a bitch's arm off and get the hell out!"

"You'll make enough noise to attract the whole damn complex! Have you even seen what's out there?"

"Of course I saw it! We all did! Maybe the ugly motherfucker won't notice!"

Lynn pointed to the door, "I want you to run out the door, scream down the corridor, and tell me if it notices."

"The fuck's wrong with you. I ain't doing that."

"That's my point."

He gave an audible sigh and gestured towards Murphy, "What do you say we do then?"

Lynn looked around the office and picked up the paperweight from before, "Bend his arm over the desk. We'll smash the bone and rip it off. Won't be pretty but should work."

The man nodded and dragged Murphy's limp body over the desk. Lynn positioned Murphy's arm and handed over the paperweight, "All yours."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure it doesn't move."

He tapped the weight a few times at Murphy's elbow before bringing it down full force. A sickening _snap_ followed. He grunted and lifted the weight to smash it against Murphy's elbow once more.

 _Crack._

The man set the weight on the desk and proceeded to twist and pull at the mangled arm.

"Almost there. Whack it some more."

 _Snap_.Lifted again. _Snap_.

He grasped at the protruding bone and pulled.

"Hey come help me. Pull on the hand."

Lynn reached over to grab Murphy's hand, "Ready when you are."

"Now."

Lynn gritted her teeth and tugged as the man continued to twist and pull at the elbow. Suddenly she tumbled backwards followed by a laugh.

"Ha! Nice!"

He waggled Murphy's now dismembered arm at her, "Hey, my name's Ryan, nice to meetcha!"

Lynn gave a sneer as a response, "You're disgusting. Let's go."

...

"You see anything?"

"Shhh...it could be anywhere."

"But do you see anything?"

"Can you just shut the fuck up for a moment?"

Lynn peered into the main complex room, but only saw the dead bodies left where she saw them before.

"It looks clear for the time being. C'mon, make it fast."

She sprinted over to the door and inserted the blank card.

 _Fingerprints please._

"Gimme the arm!"

Ryan slapped the hand down onto the panel.

 _Fingerprints please._

"Oh shit I think it's too bloody to read."

"Well wipe it o...," Lynn stopped and turned. She could have sworn she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She could feel her heart beat elevate as she did a slow take of the room.

There. Again.

Towards the back of the complex area, she saw a black form unfurl and slowly make its way over. Lynn held her breath, trying not to panic and alert the creature that she had seen it. For God's sake, the damn thing was _stalking_ them!

"Ryan don't look, but you need to hurry up with that arm."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Just hurry up and don't look."

"Why what is, OH FUCK!"

Lynn snatched the arm away and pressed the hand down onto the panel as a very loud screech filled the air. She could hear, she could _feel_ the beast's steps grow closer with every passing second.

 _Welcome Andrew Murphy._

Lynn felt cold hands grip her shoulders as she was hoisted up in the air and the doors in front of her slid open.

 **Author's Note ~~**

 **You have my foot to thank for the quick update. Nothing sucks worse than chilling around the house. Boredom! Speaking of boredom, I was browsing the good ol' internet and found these Alien comics called "aLp". They were made almost 10 years ago and I can't believe I didn't know about them 'til now. Absolutely hilarious for any Alien/Predator fan. Once again, thank you all reading and those who have reviewed! It makes me smile :D ! Oh by the way, I feel like this is unnecessary to say, but uh I never did a disclaimer, soooo FYI! I don't own Aliens, dur! Here is my disclaimer! See it, read it, heed it, don't sue me! Ha!**

 **Anon - It shall be revealed how this fellow got out in due time! I'm still iffy about the Alien POV, maybe, MAYBE, I'll include one in during a rewrite.**

 **Haylz - My foot is better, ty! :D . I wear a bootie around and it prevents me from bending my foot and reopening the wound. Glad you enjoy it so far!**

 **Ratboy - Yo, I'd be terrified with a frickin' alien on the loose. Hellllll no! I'd be hiding in like, I don't know. The washer machine? Like that baby in Dead Space lol.**

 **Guest - Indeed, most of my inspiration for this story came from Alien 3, Resurrection, and Isolation. Ehhh Lynn and the alien will not become friends, nor need each other. I think Lynn would prefer the alien to get sucked out the airlock! Haha!**

 **McJohn - Andr-Murphy has been reborn into "the arm of Andr-Murphy". Oh mai goddd, I haven't rewatched Alien 3 in quite some time. I just like that scene where the runner bends down to smell Ripley and literally the only thing I can think of during that scene is "hey lil mama lemme whisper in your ear". Makes me laugh every time.**


	7. The End

Hi everyone. Not gonna lie, I totally forgot and neglected this story until I came across another fanfic that had a very very similar premise to this one ha! Anyway, I will not be finishing this. Not now or ever. For a few reasons...but! Even though this story never really got popular, I always hated reading to the end of a fanfic and then...nothing. No updates. No new chapters. Just another forgotten story among thousands. Even though it's been over a year, I don't want to do that for the handful of people that followed and favorited this. Without further ado, here's what I had planned for poor Lynn...

So! When we left off, Lynn had been grabbed by the creature. Pretty horrifying am I right? But! Ryan is her knight in shining armor and decides to do the smart thing and well, hit the xeno. Of course it doesn't hurt the creature, but it turns its focus on him and throws Lynn aside. She immediately takes off running and finds an elevator. Thankfully Murphy's code works on this particular elevator and she escapes.

She discovers the place is completely abandoned, but no struggles or bloodshed. She's puzzled because the creature had only made itself known to the complex she was in for less than a day. Did everyone evacuate? She never finds out.

She doesn't see the xeno again for quite a while. So she goes off and explores the station. Murphy's code and arm doesn't work on any of the other doors. As I would have made clearer later on in the story, Lynn was a criminal sentenced for armed robbery and attempted murder. Among other things. Her forte is, just as you would expect of our dear heroine, is getting past security. Her knack is computers.

As she's exploring this station she comes across a lab and this is where all the secrets come to light. She sees facehuggers and chestbursters (although she has no idea what they are but you the readers would!) in stasis tubes. She accesses all the files and finds out Yutani had no plans whatsoever to ever release them. Her and other inmates were purchased. They never had a choice after all. Just Yutani made a pretend "deal" to them so good that they would come willingly. They were all destined to be hosts to these things and or otherwise used to test the adult xenos (how they reacted with humans under certain conditions etc). None of the inmates were going to get off of Aphelion alive. She doesn't know how it happened but she supposes her predicament was not planned and the creature must have escaped. That would explain Murphy's fear and the abandoned station. She then decides she must get off and find some sort of escape pod.

As she leaves the lab, she catches a glimpse of the xeno and hides. She observes it putting its hand on the door like she had done with Murphy's. It is at this point she discovers the creature is intelligent and observant. She makes a mental note of it and slinks away. She hears a screech and sudden movement and realizes the creature had noticed her presence. She panics, finds a hatch, and stuffs herself in it. The creature finds her but is too large to fit. She crawls away as it hisses and growls. She looks back and sees it is now silent but still watching her. She escapes.

The rest of the story unfolds as Lynn aimlessly wanders the station, occasionally discovering new info but never finding what she is truly looking for - freedom. She increasingly grows more frantic and panicked, almost careless if the xeno finds her or not. It's at this point I was unsure if I wanted to include a simplistic xeno POV of it finding her (she doesn't notice the creature however) but choosing not to attack in favor of it observing since it too had not found another lifeform. I'm still undecided on that part, I didn't want to make the xeno too human. But, I have firm belief that although they are extremely hostile, they are intelligent and could determine if it was better to attack or lay low. I find this more likely especially if a hive is not present.

The ending scene is Lynn backed into a corner as the xeno slowly approaches. She cannot escape and embraces that she will die. She jerks her head up, sees a group of men, and the xeno is flung to the side as a net (similar to the one in AvP) encloses around it. Defeated, Lynn just sits there and stares, her sanity all but gone at this point. Her final moments of a man coming forward and then shooting her in between the eyes. She dies instantly. What happens to the xeno is unknown.

Al fin.

I actually had three endings in mind for this story! The third being the one I ended up choosing...but here's the other two I had in mind in case you're interested.

Ending 1: Xeno approaches Lynn but does not attack. Instead it pins her down and just keeps her there. She tries to escape multiple times but the same fate occurs - the xeno just pins her down until she no longer struggles. She eventually comes to realize that for whatever reason it doesn't want to kill her and goes about looking for a way out. The xeno has no plans for her, but through its own observations, finds no other lifeform besides Lynn. The xeno feels an emptyness (lack of brethren, hive, and queen) but does not understand why. It is for this reason that it chooses not to attack Lynn but rather follow her. They don't form any kind of "relationship" but rather a sort of mutual understanding that they both don't want to be there. They both end up escaping together.

I ended up scraping this almost as soon as I thought it early on because 1. I think it's unlikely. The xeno is hostile in almost all scenarios. While I think it's intelligent, I don't think it'd have been able to realize Lynn as not a threat and or helpful. 2. I had set this up to be a morbid story. There would be no cutesy happy ending.

Ending 2: Lynn evades the xeno and escapes. Basically it.

I didn't like this idea either much for the reasoning in ending 1. This is not a happy story. It was not intended to be a happy story. She is a bad person stuck in a station run by bad people stalked by a creature only found in nightmares. There was no logical way she could or would have lived. If Yutani didn't get her, the creature would. Lynn seems to realize her doom as well through out the story.

Anyway, I'm on with my life fellow readers. For those that followed, I apologize I did not continue this. While I still like the idea, I just don't know how to write it. I wanted a blend of alien 3 and isolation, but I couldn't make it happen in my own words. I am sincerely sorry for neglecting this for so long.


End file.
